Meltogether
Meltogether is the Melted Complien. It belongs to the Corrupt, Toxic, and Esper Elements. It burgeons from Melteye. Appearance Meltogether is a large, dripping blue mass laced with lighter, cyan portions, possessing between five and seven large eyes. Its body can pool and morph into various shapes, most often sprouting large stalks its eyes rest on, as well as one to five "arms" with which it drags its large mass forward. It has the fluidity of warm wax, but the heaviness and texture of clay, being slightly grainy when handled. Its eyes, variable in size, are topped with blunt, bronze colored antennae. These antennae are topped with reddish pink spheres not unlike glass marbles, which shine and blink when Meltogether is feeling extreme emotions like excitement or anger, or when using certain spells. Information The result of five or more Melteye joining together, Meltogether is a rarer, but stronger and more aggressive Complien. Embracing the corruption for its genuine benefit, it has grown to be more competent than Melteye and many other corrupt compliens, utilizing its melting body, disjointed thought processes, and other corrupt behaviours to acheive a solid environmental niche. Sulking around areas with high Melteye populations, it avoids directly interacting with others of its kind lest it accidentally fuse and become even more complicated - though it is distantly social, despite its aloof attitude. Keeping a watchful eye over its smaller companions, it viciously retaliates against anyone or anything that picks on the weaker slimes. With several coordinated brains, it uses spells to induce nausea, migraines, and directly assault provokers with intense eye beams. Even its mere presence can drive weaker willed Compliens off, with an unpleasantly muddy, sick stench. Now burgeoned, the several minds that compose this Complien fuse into a single personality, connected by its several antennae, which quickly communicate information between eyes. While creating an overall smarter and more competent being, this also leaves Meltogether more scatterbrained, indecisive, and ill-tempered. It has been observed consuming a variety of things, though perhaps most cryptically, it seems to relish litter with the same enjoyment it does small bug Compliens. It absorbs objects like wrappers, cans, and glass shards into its body, though how it processes these undigestibles is still being researched. Nevertheless, this makes it a desired presence in garbage riddled cities, ''if ''its poor temperament and unpleasant odor can be tolerated. Habitat Meltogether can survive in almost any environment so long as the temperatures do not regularly get cold enough to cool it down or freeze it solid, nor hot enough to melt it into a thin puddle. It seems to prefer the darker parts of temperate to warm forests, where it feeds on detritus and bugs, though is also seen roaming the edges of urban areas, carefully observing the local Melteye population as it feeds on garbage and gets into scuffles with other feral Compliens. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Meltogether here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Meltogether is a combination of "melt" and "together". Design Meltogether is based on various slime monsters. The antennae may take cues from generic alien tropes. Trivia *Meltogether was originally the idea of user compliensecreator00, the artist of its previous form, Melteye. Gallery Spells Category:Compliens Category:Corrupt Element Category:Toxic Element Category:Esper Element Category:Blue Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Made by Nove NuVonde Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Slime Compliens Category:Insectivorous Compliens Category:Burgeoned Compliens